Carrot
Carrot is the leader of a group of freedom fighting vegetables in the first Pajama Sam game. He is met in the garden across the river from the dock. He also appears in the second and third games, and the books Pajama Sam and the Magic Hat Tree and Pajama Sam: Mission to the Moon. In “Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet”, Carrot is the organizer of the peace conference in which Sam must find the delegates for. He was voiced by David Scully. Characteristics The leader of the Salad Liberation Front is a fully grown carrot with a "hippie like" personality. He speaks in a dialect of the late 60's hippie. He has a small green goatee, the same color as his stalk. For most of the game, he is wearing Sam's mask, stating that "it belongs to the people" and "property is theft." He later admits that he is really wearing the mask to protect his identity. His fellow carrots look up to him as the only one capable of leading for the cause. For the appliances in Darkness's Kitchen, he is a menace. The refrigerator describes him as a "troublesome carrot leader guy." History Pajama Sam: "No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside" Salad Liberation Front Carrot only appears in the Salad Liberation storyline. The Salad Liberation Front is "A group of veggies fighting against the course system." Tired of being "relegated to the salad," their goal is to become the main course of mealtime. However, their plans were cut short when a majority of the carrots were taken prisoner by the appliances in Darkness's kitchen and left imprisoned within Fridge. In the Salad Liberation storyline, Sam will find Carrot in Darkness' garden and notice his mask on Carrot. Carrot reveals himself and states that he needs Sam's mask in order to protect his identity as the leader of the Salad Liberation Front. Carrot promises to give Sam his mask in exchange for Sam helping him free the carrots from Fridge in Darkness' kitchen. After Sam finds the kitchen fridge and frees the carrots (all done in song form), Carrot gives Sam his Pajama Sam mask back before leaving with his fellow carrots. Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening World Wide Weather Carrot only appears in the Locked Bathroom storyline. After earning a degree in economics at the University of Cauliflower at Broccoli (a play on real-life university the University of California at Berkeley), Carrot infiltrated World Wide Weather, disguised as the nose of a snowman named Langston, in order to expose the egregious exploitation of their workers. In the Locked Bathroom storyline, Sam will need Carrot if the Velocimomometer is locked in the bathroom. Carrot acts as the nose for Langston, but Langston will only give Carrot to Sam if he can find a different plant that matches the color of one his outfits (hat, tie or vest). After giving Langston a new nose (eggplant, banana, or cucumber), Pajama Sam took Carrot to a board meeting at the weather factory, where Carrot helped Sam either explain Giffen's Paradox or describe the U.S. economy, so Sam could pass a test and become a board member. By passing the test, Sam is allowed to use the members-only key, which he must use to open the door to a bathroom that the Velocimomometer was locked inside. When Sam left the meeting he left his "assistant", Carrot, there to represent him. Carrot influenced the board to make lots of changes, such as providing proper seating for all the board members, and soon he became the chairman of the board. Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet Moptop Island Peace Conference Unlike the first two games, Carrot is present in all versions of the game due to him playing a supporting role in the game's main storyline. When General Beetfoot decided to declare war on the Fats and Sweets of MopTop Island, Carrot organized a peace conference at the Food Pyramid, choosing one member of each of the six food groups as a delegate. Four of the delegates had trouble getting to the conference (mostly because of the Sweets), so Pajama Sam helped them get to the Pyramid, and later he gave a speech at the conference to convince General Beetfoot to declare peace and convince the delegates that no food group is better than another. Quotes *"Farm out." *"Carrot power!" *"Totally tubular!" *"Eat your broccoli!" *"Cauliflower power!" *"Eat your vegetables!" *"Property is theft, man." *"Power to the parsley!" *"Materialism really steams me." *"Vegetables, remember your roots!" *"Everything tastes better with cheese." *"Salad, it's not just a side dish anymore." *"Wake from your slumber, you slimy Cucumber!" *"Wake from your slumber, you slimy Tomato!" *"Close the refrigerator, I'm dressing! (laughs) That's my favorite joke." *"You may take this mask, and wear it. A gift of gratitude, from this carrot." *"Lock behind to all you Bush woozy old trees your vegetable too you know" Gallery Carrot2.png|Pajama Sam upon first meeting Carrot Carrot Leader 2.png|Carrot with the Pajama Sam Mask Freeing Carrots.png|Pajama Sam and Carrot freeing the captured carrots. Unmasked Carrot.png|Carrot giving Pajama Sam back the mask. Carrot Leader Icon.png|Carrot as a Pajama Sam item. Carrot (Pajama Sam 2 Icon).png|Carrot as a Pajama Sam 2 item. Gfs 48231 2 58 mid.jpg Gfs 48231 3 9 mid.jpg Gfs 48231 3 10 mid.jpg Gfs 48231 3 12 mid.jpg Category:Pajama Sam Series Characters Category:Pajama Sam: "No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside" Characters Category:Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening Characters Category:Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet Characters Category:Characters Category:Foods Category:Pajama Sam: Games to Play on Any Day Characters Category:Vegetables Category:Crazy Characters Category:Males Category:Items Category:Pajama Sam Series Items Category:Pajama Sam in "No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside" Items Category:Inanimate Characters